Charlotte Daifuku
| affiliation = Charlotte Family ; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Minister of Beans; Pirate | jva = | dfname = Hoya Hoya no Mi | dfename = Puff-Puff Fruit | dfmeaning = Lamp Chimney | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Daifuku is the third son of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land's . Appearance Daifuku is a very tall man with a shaved head and some wrinkles on his face, as well as a small mustache. He wears a dark-colored outfit with very large, striped shoulder-pads that is lined with fur on the inside and around the base. He also wears hooped earrings and a thick belt around his waist; a genie's lamp is depicted on the belt. Personality Daifuku is very abrasive and violent, being intent on taking down his enemies as quickly as possible. He is not above striking and verbally abusing people whom he thinks are failing or getting in the way, even if they are his own family, as he even did so to his sister Pudding, even calling her a "useless good for nothing". Abilities and Powers As Minister of Beans, Daifuku has authority over one of the islands in Totto Land. When Vito was looking through the attendants at the wedding, he noted that Daifuku was one of several "monsters" present there, comparing him to his siblings Katakuri and Smoothie, which implies formidable strength. He is shown to have a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Devil Fruit Daifuku ate the Hoya Hoya no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to summon a genie from his body by rubbing himself. The genie is muscular and extremely strong, able to easily overpower Sanji with raw force alone. It wields a halberd. History Whole Cake Island Arc Daifuku attended Big Mom's Tea Party and wedding ceremony for Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji. He and some of his siblings sat a table directly behind the Vinsmoke Family ready to assassinate them when the time was right. After Monkey D. Luffy started causing chaos at the wedding venue, Daifuku witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. After the wedding cake collapsed and Brook destroyed the picture of Mother Carmel, Pudding tried to shoot Sanji, but he successfully dodged all her attempts. When Pudding began to waver, Daifuku stepped in and summoned a genie. He slapped Pudding aside for failing in her task, before proceeding to attack Sanji with the genie. When Sanji desperately ran towards his family, Daifuku quickly pinned Sanji down with the genie. However, when Luffy caused Big Mom to start her strange scream, Daifuku was immobilized and was unable to stop Sanji from freeing his family. Much later, Daifuku was given earplugs by his brother Katakuri and rose to confront the Straw Hat and Fire Tank Alliance once more. Daifuku's genie grabbed Carrot as Bege's allies were retreating into his fortress, but it was then repelled by Vinsmoke Yonji after he put on his raid suit. While the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates, and Vinsmoke Family were hiding inside Bege's fortress, Daifuku told his comrades not to allow a single enemy to escape as Big Mom assaulted the fortress. Right after Bege deactivated his Big Father fortress and the Vinsmoke Family appeared, the Big Mom Pirates attacked them with a volley of bullets, but Ichiji and Niji blocked them with their capes. Caesar Clown attempted to flee the venue with Bege in tow while Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmoke Family faced off against the Big Mom Pirates. In the ensuing conflict, Daifuku, Galette, and Smoothie subdued Luffy, Sanji, and Reiju as they were falling back. However, at that moment, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the castle to collapse. The Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the castle into cake. However, Luffy's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmokes got away during the chateau's destruction. Daifuku organized two pursuit teams for the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates. After informing Katakuri that the pursuit teams had assembled, he was shocked to see Big Mom having a craving illness for wedding cake and was further alarmed to hear that Streusen was severely injured from the fall. After Perospero diverted Big Mom's attention to the Straw Hats, Daifuku listened to Pudding as she explained her plan to satiate Big Mom's craving. He later joined Brûlée, Perospero, and 10,000 Chess Soldiers inside the Mirro-World, awaiting further instructions. Major Battles *Daifuku vs. Vinsmoke Sanji *Daifuku vs. Vinsmoke Yonji Trivia *Daifuku is a Japanese rice confection with a sweet filling, fitting with the food-themed names of Charlotte Family members. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Daifuku it:Charlotte Daifuku es:Charlotte Daifuku Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists